1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable shaping door plate device, especially to a door plate used in cabinets for accommodating TVs, stereos, and other home electronic appliances, or office supplies. In its pre-assembly state, the door plate appears flat, so that it takes less space and facilitates packaging and transportation. In assembly, the door plate device can bend and shape the door plate for the cabinet, so that the cabinet appears more visually pleasing with increased functionality.
2. Background of the Invention
Referring to conventional cabinets for accommodating TVs, stereos, and other home electronic appliances, or office supplies, in order to avoid appearing square and rigid, bendable thin boards are commonly used for the two side panels to achieve greater aesthetic outlook. Thick boards can not be bent into arc shape.
However, as no door can be installed, the space in the vicinity of the arc panels is enclosed and shut, so that it cannot be properly utilized, making the usable storage space of the cabinet less. In addition, the consumer do-it-yourself (DIY) trend demands that the arc panels should be packaged as a an unit to allow ease of consumer assembly. But the arc panels are bulky, unlike the flat boards which can save space.